


love language

by badbadnotgood



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: When Eve steps into the warmth of their home, face twisted in pain, hand clutching her stomach, Oksana decides its time to pull out the big guns.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	love language

When Eve steps into the warmth of their home, face twisted in pain, hand clutching her stomach, Oksana decides its time to pull out the big guns.

“Shit,” Eve huffs.

Oksana is at her side within a second, barely giving her enough time to get an arm out of her winter coat.

“I’ll take that,” she says, peeling the ridiculous thing from Eve’s shoulders and throwing it in the general direction of the armchair.

“Upstairs,” Oksana says, “Take those ugly jeans off and wear my sweatpants.”

Eve’s flushed, mouth gaping like a goldfish just like anytime Oksana decides to turn on nurse mode. It’s a rare occurrence.

“O-okay,” Eve says, breathless from walking through the cold wind, “I’ll be upstairs.”

Excellent. She successfully shoos Eve away, picking up her coat from the armchair and hanging it in the porch since she knows Eve will bitch about it not being in its place eventually. That done, she heads into the kitchen, fills the kettle and flicks it on, snagging Eve’s favourite mug from the top cupboard and the little box of expensive Chamomile tea that Oksana keeps tucked away safe from prying hands. It’s the good stuff that has Eve moaning with every sip.

She pours the tea, adds a little sugar because Eve likes it that way. Next, food. There’s tupperware in the fridge filled with chicken, rice and veggies from the night before. She tosses it all into a pan and reheats on the stove, eyeing it carefully, making sure she doesn’t dry out the chicken. While it heats, she pulls open the kitchen drawers loudly and shouts triumphantly when she finds a strip of painkillers. She pockets the pills as well as a bottle of water, crisp and cool from sitting in the fridge. She dishes up the food, grabs the mug of tea and makes her way up the stairs.

Eve, her beautiful, precious Eve, is curled up like a cat on their bed, hands nursing her tummy.

“Baby,” Oksana coos.

Eve’s eyes widen at the sight of Oksana with hands full and pockets medicated. Oksana places the food, medicine and tea on their bedside table and sits tentatively at Eve’s side. She cups her cheek, thumb brushing over the soft skin there and smiles at Eve’s beautiful, brown eyes burning into her.

“You eat that up, okay? I’m going to run you a bath.”

Eve’s back to her goldfish look. It’s cute. Oksana kisses her surprise away, lips wet and soft when they move against Eve’s. Then she’s up, moving to the bathroom.

Oksana grins when she hears the tell-tale sound of fork against ceramic, comforted knowing Eve has an appetite. She twists the taps and fills the tub just shy of hot, adding all the ridiculous oils and bath cremes that Eve loves so much. Next, she lights the candles that sit on the windowsill, warm and spicy for the cold season. She takes a clean, fluffy towel from the bathroom cupboard and drapes it across the heated wall railing, soft and ready for Eve to wrap herself up in.

She jogs her mind for any last minute preparations, finally deciding that this is enough for now.

Back in their room, Eve’s bowl is clean and she’s sipping tentatively at the mug of tea, painkillers open and at her side, evidence of her taking a few.

“Good girl,” Oksana says.

Eve rolls her pretty eyes fondly. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Oksana hums. “Your bath is almost ready. Can I wash your hair for you?”

Oksana isn’t the best with emotions, specifically good ones, never sure how to convey or read them, but there’s this look that Eve gets sometimes that makes the butterflies in her stomach go apeshit. She’ll look at Oksana like she hung the fucking moon. It’s a feeling she’ll never be used to but will always appreciate.

“Thank you,” Eve says, voice low and soft.

More butterflies.

Oksana undresses her slowly in the bathroom, peeling away _her own_ clothes from Eve’s body, a fire in her gut. Eve’s pliant and drowsy from the tea and the painkillers kicking in. When she sinks into the heat of the bath, the groan that leaves her has Oksana feeling far too flustered.

“That’s it, baby. That temperature good?”

Eve hums appreciatively, leaning back to rest her head on the lip of the tub, eyes slipping shut. She looks like an angel, tan skin and gorgeous curls surrounded by bubbles.

“Long day?” Oksana prompts.

Eve heaves out a sigh, almost like the question brought her back to reality. “I never want to sit in an office chair again. No paperwork. No meetings. Just here, in this bath.”

“It can be arranged,” Oksana says. “My baby would never have to work again.”

Eve huffs out a laugh, pretty eyes back on Oksana. “I think I would go insane without work. Could you handle that?”

“I handle myself just fine,” Oksana says.

“Whatever you say,” Eve hums.

“Shut up and pass me that coconut shampoo you like.”

Eve scoffs, hands it over and Oksana sets to work, pouring fresh water over Eve’s locks and running the shampoo through them gently. She massages Eve’s scalp, blunt nails scratching gently because she knows Eve likes that. She gets pretty little moans for her efforts. She washes away the suds and runs her soapy hands over every bit of skin she can reach. Eve allows it like an attention starved kitten.

“So beautiful, aren’t you? My gorgeous baby.”

“Such a sap,” Eve tuts, though the flush in her cheeks, definitely not from the heat of the bath, tells Oksana different.

When Eve steps out the tub, Oksana is waiting with the fluffy towel, swathing it around Eve and making her giggle.

“Come on, bed.”

She dresses Eve in her sweater and underwear. Eve calls it a weird possessive thing, and Oksana agrees.

They lay together in bed, the TV on with the Netflix menu up. Eve puts whatever she wants on and they cuddle together, eyes absently watching the screen.

“Have you started bleeding yet?” Oksana inquires.

“I usually get the pains for a few days and then I start bleeding a little after. Look forward to me crying in agony when I bleed, by the way.”

Oksana hums, contemplating. She pets Eve's damp hair. “Those painkillers help?”

“Yeah, numbed it for the most part. It’s always bad for me, though, so I’m used to it. Usually just sleep it off or do yoga when I’m not working.”

Of course, she’s one of those who exercises through the pain. Ridiculous woman.

“Baby,” Oksana coos, “you know orgasms are really good for the pain, yes?”

Eve startles a little and looks away, shy. The pretty flush on her cheeks is back, visible from the light of the lamp. “I—I wouldn’t know.”

Of course. Of _course_. Oksana bites back an exasperated sigh.

She’s careful with the hand she slides up Eve’s thigh, appreciative of the smooth, moisturised skin there. Eve is so soft, everywhere. So gorgeous. She doesn’t miss the way Eve’s breathe hitches at the soft contact.

“Would—” Eve starts, then shakes her head dismissively.

“Eve,” she says. "I'll give you anything you want."

Eve's bottom lip finds its way between her teeth, white from the pressure.

Oksana’s hands move to press gently at the front of her panties. “Baby, can I touch you here?”

Eve’s breaths are shaky, warm and sparse. “Please.”

It’s the invitation she needs. She presses her hand down and lifts her chin to suck at the sensitive skin below Eve’s ear, earning soft moans and shivers for her efforts.

She kisses her way down Eve’s neck, over her collarbones, exposed from the low neck of the sweater. Oksana’s hands find the bottom on the fabric and tug. “Can I take this off?”

Eve nods, and Oksana slips it over her lifted arms. She lies back, then, damp hair and tan skin beautiful against the white of the sheets. Oksana straddles her legs, taking care to hold her own weight, and eyes the view hungrily.

Eve lays flushed, panting, gorgeous, laying beneath Oksana in just her panties. Eyes on Oksana.

“Fuck,” Oksana breathes, “Look at you.”

Eve tries to squirm, shy away from her gaze, but Oksana pins her gently. She leans down into Eve’s space and searches her eyes for any discomfort, uncertainty. She sees lust and hunger, the heat of Eve’s breath dizzying.

Eventually, she sits up again, busies her hands with Eve’s pretty breasts, perky and aching to be touched. She skims her fingers across Eve’s flat stomach, over her arms, over her neck, her nipples, back down to her panties.

“Can I put my mouth on you, Eve? Make you come from my tongue?”

“Fuck,” Eve gasps. “Please.”

Oksana slides down her body, fingers hooking over the soft elastic band of her panties and pulling them down her legs. She swallows hard when Eve spreads her gorgeous legs for her; an invitation. She starts with wet kisses over Eve’s thighs, knowing it gets her hot and wet every time. Her tongue skims over the warm skin, earning more pretty whimpers from Eve.

She wastes no time licking a stripe across Eve’s folds, tongue flat and firm. The moan that leaves Eve has Oksana’s pussy _throbbing_. She dives in, mouth sucking her clit and tongue flicking over it just how Eve likes. She’s already wet from Oksana’s kisses, her words, and she tastes fucking amazing. She always tastes good.

Oksana moans around her, licking and sucking until Eve’s wetness drips down her chin.

“Fuck,” Eve whimpers. “Fuck, I’m so close already, I—”

Oksana presses in a finger, curls it gently and quickens the pace of her tongue over Eve’s clit. Seconds later, Eve’s screaming out as she comes, walls tightening around Oksana’s finger, thighs shaking and squeezing around her neck.

“Oh my god,” Eve whines.

Oksana sneaks a look at her and her lower stomach twists at the sight. Eve’s flushed from head to toe, face blissed out and hands clutching at the bedsheets as she comes down.

Oksana gently pulls out of her, brings the finger up to her mouth and sucks, eyes on Eve.

“Mm,” she says. “Good?”

Eve barely manages a reply, chest heaving. “So good. Fuck, that was like a regular orgasm times ten.”

“Another?” Oksana offers sweetly.

Eve looks at her in absolute disbelief.

Oksana does give her another, this time with Eve’s fingers in her hair, pulling and scratching. She comes around three of Oksana’s fingers with her tongue working her over, screams definitely loud enough to have the neighbours staring judgementally at the walls.

Afterwards, Eve falls asleep in her arms, calm and sated, cramps eased entirely. Oksana follows not long after, warm from Eve’s weight. She sleeps better than she has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i haven't written these two in so long and i missed them very much. let me know what you think, lovelies <3


End file.
